Aventures - la Fanfiction du Temps
by Alice Durand Degranges
Summary: Lors d'un épisode de la série d'Aventures sur le Bazar du Grenier, des blagues ont été faites sur les relations entre le personnage de Shin et le nouvel arrivant, Luc, un mage du temps. Dans un univers parallèle, ces blagues étaient fondées. Et prennent une tournure… surprenante ? (Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, pardonnez-moi !)


_Shin s'approche du mage du temps, son arc bandé, prêt à tirer. Il menace l'homme mais se ressent tout à coup quelque chose d'étrange. Il hésite, il ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Il a besoin de réponses de cet homme._

 _ **La tension entre eux est très forte.**_

Shin entendit une voix résonner dans sa tête :

« Laisse-le baisser ton foulard. Mais par contre s'il essaie de t'embrasser, tue-le. »

C'était le pyromage, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, qui parlait. La gêne était palpable à travers leur connexion mentale. Après une hésitation, Shin se lança :

« Mais… s'il embrasse bien ? »

La conversation télépathique, qui d'habitude en était presque assourdissante même si elle ne faisait pas de bruit, devint tout à coup complètement silencieuse. Cela ne dura sûrement qu'un très court instant mais le moment parut durer plusieurs longues secondes. Certains diraient que c'est à cause de la vitesse à laquelle ils pouvaient communiquer mais une partie de cet effet venait aussi de la gêne qui s'était installée dans le groupe. Mani et Grunlek, eux, restaient silencieux, assistant à la scène. BOB se décida alors à répondre, et Shin crut entendre une pointe de déception dans la phrase.

« Eh bien dans ce cas-là, tu mets la langue, tu apprécies et tu fais pas chier ! »

S'ils n'avaient pas été en face d'un potentiel ennemi, BOB aurait immédiatement rompu la connexion mentale qui liait le groupe. Il savait que ce qui s'était passé avec l'élémentaire d'eau quelques nuits auparavant à l'écart du camp n'était pas quelque chose qui devait être su… est-ce que les autres avaient entendu ça ? BOB avait appris à garder des pensées pour lui et ne pas tout communiquer même quand il était en connexion mentale, mais il n'avait pas fait assez attention et il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage de Grunlek ou de Mani qui étaient tous deux cachés dans les ombres. Est-ce qu'ils savaient ? Bob ne voulait pas penser à ce que cette relation pourrait faire à leur groupe. Ils avaient déjà perdu Théo, il ne voulait pas que Shin aussi parte.

Est-ce que l'amour que BOB avait pour Shin augmenta temporairement la capacité de sa connexion mentale sans s'en rendre compte, est-ce que c'était une réaction normale de leur télépathie ou est-ce que ce qui se passa ensuite fut si intense pour Shin que ses émotions et sensations suintèrent dans l'esprit de ses trois compagnons ? On ne le saura sûrement jamais. Ce qui est sûr c'est que quand Luc, le mage du temps, s'approcha de l'archer pour l'observer, tous sentirent l'estomac de Shin se nouer, non pas de peur, mais d'émotion. Tous sentirent son cœur s'accélérer, les papillons dans son ventre et les frissons qui parcouraient son corps. Luc, ses yeux fixés sur Shin, mais le regard plongé dans le vague, leva doucement sa main. Shin retenait sa respiration involontairement et son corps tout entier était figé face au mage qui se tenait devant lui. Lorsque Luc approcha sa main, Shin ne bougea pas et se laissa faire. Le mage baissa doucement le foulard qui couvrait le visage du demi-élémentaire et fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa joue. Un courant électrique traversa Shin de la tête aux pieds, et s'il ne se souvenait pas de ce que les sorts de Théo lui avaient fait, il aurait presque cru à un sort de foudre. Mais il savait que la seule magie à l'œuvre ici était l'amour. Un amour pour cet homme, un amour qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. La main de Luc remonta doucement le long de la joue bleue de l'archer, effleurant sa peau bleutée, jusqu'à ce que sa paume vienne se poser doucement sur son menton. Shin se senti fondre au contact du mage et il était prêt à suivre n'importe quel mouvement que l'homme initierait, comme contrôlé par un marionnettiste. Luc laissa échapper un chuchotement d'admiration.

« Incroyable… tu as vraiment la morphologie d'un des hommes des clans de la forêt. »

Son pouce vint doucement se poser sur le coin de la bouche de Shin qui tressaillit. Il sentait des gouttes de sueur perler dans son dos et ses muscles se faisaient faibles. Il était comme malléable dans les mains de cet homme, qui, malgré le fait qu'il paraissait bien plus âgé que lui, avait probablement quelques siècles de moins. BOB savait tout ce que Shin ressentait et Grunlek et Mani aussi probablement et la colère et la frustration montait lentement en BOB. Dans une voix douce, Luc dit alors à Shin

« Tu es un véritable mystère. Si tu veux, je peux t'emmener à travers le temps sous forme astrale pour essayer de mieux comprendre ton passé. »

Shin hésita alors. Il voulait vraiment montrer à cet homme qu'il lui faisait confiance en s'ouvrant à lui, mais ses expériences récentes avec le voyage temporel l'avaient laissé quelque peu traumatisé. La voix de BOB résonna alors une fois de plus dans son esprit :

« C'est ce que tu voulais, Shin. Laisse-toi faire et tout ira bien, il sait de toute évidence ce qu'il fait. »

Shin sentit une pointe de déception dans la voix du demi-démon et crut même voir ses yeux briller comme si des larmes étaient sur le point de s'y former. Mais la main de Luc continua de glisser le long de la joue de Shin, attirant son regard vers le mage du temps. Shin ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de sourire. Il balbutia

« Oui, je veux… je veux bien. Mais… _Shin hésita_ , à cause d'évènement récents, j'ai… j'ai un peu peur des voyages temporels…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Shinddha Kory, j'irais en douceur. »

\- Luc se tourna vers les autres qui étaient restés dans le temple.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez… ce sort nécessite de la place. »

BOB regarda le mage en plissant les yeux. Un sort de temps avec une zone d'action aussi grande ? Il trouvait ça étrange. Mais il dit aux autres par télépathie de faire ce que disait le mage du temps. Il dit aussi à Shin qu'il resterait en contact mental et que si jamais il avait besoin de lui, il viendrait immédiatement.

Une fois que les autres furent à l'extérieur, Luc lança le sort, déclenchant un éclair de lumière qui fit se retourner les trois compagnons. Ils venaient de perdre la connexion avec Shin. Pour Shin, c'était un soulagement que les autres acceptent de partir. Il tenait à eux, mais leur présence ne faisait que le stresser face à cet homme qui lui faisait ressentir autant de choses. Il savait que BOB n'appréciait pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements, mais Shin n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il ressentait. La main de Luc descendit le long de sa joue et dans sa nuque. Shin était pétrifié, paralysé par ce qu'il ressentait. Luc approcha son visage de celui de Shin et colla sa joue contre celle du demi-élémentaire. Il susurra à l'oreille de Shin :

« Je sais que vous êtes en connexion mentale, mais pour ce que nous allons faire il faut que tu rompes cette connexion pour le moment. »

Shin hocha la tête et rompit la connexion mentale. Presque au même moment il vit le visage de Luc, juste en face du sien, qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Shin qui sentit ses jambes lâcher sous l'émotion. Luc le retint, le serrant contre lui, tout en lançant le sort qui leur permettrait de remonter dans le passé de Shin.

Après de longues minutes, Shin et Luc émergèrent du temple en ruines. Les trois autres étaient assis devant la tente de Luc, avaient installé les sacs de couchages et fait un feu de camp dans lequel BOB plantait nerveusement une petite branche d'arbre, remuant les braises tout en essayant d'éviter que le bout de bois ne prenne feu. En voyant Shin, il se leva d'un bon.

« Alors, _lança le pyromage_ , tout s'est bien passé ?

\- C'était… étrange, _répondit Shin_ , j'ai découvert beaucoup plus de choses sur moi que j'aurais pu suspecter. Il semblerait qu'en fait je sois âgé de plusieurs siècles et j'ai plus ou moins assisté au déclin de ma civilisation.

\- Mais… je vois que… le voyage temporel s'est bien passé, _rétorqua BOB, amère et presque déçu._

\- Oui ! Tu avais raison, Luc sait vraiment ce qu'il fait. Il m'a guidé jusque là-bas et grâce à lui j'ai pu découvrir toutes ces choses que j'ignorais sur moi. »

Bob lança un regard noir au mage du temps, puis revint à Shin, forçant un sourire malgré la tristesse qui l'envahissait.

« Je suis content pour toi, Shin.

\- Malheureusement, _intervint Luc_ , je ne peux pas lancer ce sortilège deux fois de suite. Il me faut un temps de récupération pour… _il hésita une seconde,_ retrouver toute mon énergie… après ça, je réessaierais avec Shin… de… trouver comment entrer dans le tombeau des neuf. »

En disant ça, Luc tourna sa tête vers Shin et lui sourit et approcha en même temps sa main de celle de Shin, qui, sentant les doigts de Luc effleurer les siens, retira tout de suite son bras et tenta de paraître comme si son épaule droite le démangeait et qu'il voulait la gratter, tout en regardant la réaction de BOB du coin de l'œil. S'il n'avait pas porté un foulard, on aurait pu voir son visage virer du bleu au violet. Luc remarqua alors la direction du regard de Shin et se mit à son tour à observer le pyromage.

« Je croyais que ce temple était le tombeau des neuf, _dit BOB avec une pointe d'énervement_

Non, non, cette partie du temple est la partie visible que tout le monde connait et à laquelle tout le monde peut accéder. Non, le vrai tombeau lui est bien caché. Mais selon mes recherches je pense pouvoir le trouver et je pense aussi que l'entrée a quelque chose à voir avec ces statues derrière vous. Mais… j'espérais que grâce à la… condition spéciale de Shinddha, nous pourrions réussir à l'atteindre… tous les deux. »

Luc plongea encore un fois son regard dans celui de Shin, esquissant un faible sourire qui voulait tout dire. BOB fit de son mieux pour contenir sa colère mais à l'intérieur il bouillonnait de rage. Comment est-ce que cet humain osait se mettre entre lui et Shin ?

« Peut-être que si nous cherchions maintenant à comprendre ces statues on pourrait trouver l'entrée et vous n'auriez pas à retourner tous les deux là-dedans pour… refaire ce que vous venez de faire ? »

Bob n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire ça. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de montrer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour Shin, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Luc le dévisagea en silence quelques secondes.

« Très bien, pyromancien. Observez si vous voulez, mais j'étudie ce temple depuis des mois, ne pensez pas que vous pourriez trouver quoi que ce soit que je n'aurais pas déjà vu. »

BOB était frustré de la réponse du mage du temps, mais il avait sûrement raison. Il avait très peu de chance de trouver une solution à cette situation. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer. Grunlek se joignit à lui mais ni eux ni Shin ne semblaient pouvoir trouver quoi que ce soit sur ces statues qui les avance. Découragé, BOB se rassit sur son sac de couchage. Mani était près de lui et Shin se tenait debout, près d'une des statues, à mi-chemin entre BOB et Luc. La connexion mentale n'était pas revenue mais BOB n'avait pas essayé d'inclure Shin. Il savait que la situation les mettait déjà suffisamment mal à l'aise comme ça. De toute façon, BOB n'avait pas besoin de connexion mentale pour savoir ce que Shin pensait. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, et en telle _profondeur_ que BOB pouvait lire en Shin comme il pouvait lire dans un des livres de la tour des mages. En voyant Shin se tenir debout entre lui et Luc, les mains dans le dos, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, BOB savait que Shin était désolé de faire subir ça à BOB après leur _aventure_ dans les bois il y a quelques jours mais les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Luc étaient tout simplement trop forts. Ce que Shin ressentait avec Luc, il n'imaginait même pas que cela puisse exister quand il était avec BOB. C'était… quelque chose d'autre. Mais après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Shin était très attaché au demi-démon. Seulement BOB savait qu'il était face à un mage du temps, et son seul avantage face à lui ne lui servait à rien.

Tous étaient autour du feu, pensifs, et ils échangeaient quelques mots quand revint la question du passé de Shin et BOB laissa échapper quelques phrases qui indiquèrent très clairement à Luc la tournure que la relation entre le demi-diable et le demi-élémentaire avait prise récemment. Luc, qui suspectait que les deux étaient attirés l'un envers l'autre, se braqua d'un coup et son visage se ferma. BOB savait qu'il avait commis une grave erreur. Shin lui lança un regard noir, persuadé qu'il venait de révéler leur secret à Grunlek et Mani. C'est alors que Shin tourna son dos à BOB qui était sur le point de tenter de s'expliquer. L'archer alla s'asseoir auprès du mage du temps et BOB baissa la tête, conscient de la gravité de son _échec_. En voyant ça, Mani, qui repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé dans la ville des nains quand il était parti avec Shin tenter de trouver des informations, posa sa main sur l'épaule de BOB pour le réconforter. Il connaissait le goût amer de l'échec et, même s'il ne connaissait le mage depuis longtemps pas depuis très longtemps, il tenait à BOB et voulait être là pour lui. Ce dernier apprécia le geste et, après avoir relevé sa tête pour offrir faible sourire empli de larmes à l'elfe, il plaça sa propre main sur celle de Mani avant de reposer sa tête sur leurs deux mains jointes sur l'épaulette qui lui avait été donnée il y a peu de temps à la tour des mages. Mani ne bougea pas et les deux restèrent dans cette positions quelques dizaines de secondes. Puis, BOB, relevant sa tête, sourit de nouveau à Mani, pour le remercier. Mordant sa lèvre il alla se blottir contre l'elfe qui enlassa son bras autour du pyromancien, reposant sa main sur sa taille, et les deux restèrent là de longues minutes à penser à la nuit qu'ils allaient passer tous les deux côte à côte dans cette forêt.


End file.
